Nobody Knows It But Me
by TKayy
Summary: Aria broke up with Ezra for Jason four months ago. Will an invitation to Hardy's wedding bring them back together? Will Aria choose Ezra over Jason? Ezra POV Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ezra sat in his apartment staring at the front of a card. The picture of Hardy, his old college roommate, and his fiancé stared back at him. The wedding invitation was blaring up at him. It was times like these that he missed Aria more and more. As he stared down at the picture, he was brought back to when he introduced Aria and Hardy. His friend's reaction to them being together. The thought of himself in an orange jumpsuit flashed through his mind. He smiled gently at the memory but it soon vanished. Sighing, he tossed the card onto his coffee table and leaned back in the sofa. Hardy was getting married in two weeks and he was expected to attend as the man's best man.

Ezra looked down at his watch and sighed before getting up and heading for the door. Getting in his car, he drove to Hollis College. After parking, he sat in his vehicle and looked around him. He caught himself doing that a lot these days to make sure he didn't run into Byron Montgomery. One thing Ezra didn't need was to be reminded of what he had lost or to hear how she and Jason were doing. The last time he had talked to Byron and Ella, they had told him they disliked Jason. That something was off about him. Of course, it would be creepy if someone was putting up a privacy fence and covering the windows with newspapers. Apparently, Aria didn't see what her parents, friends, and everyone else in Rosewood could see.

Determining it was all clear; he grabbed his suitcase and made his way to his office. Walking on campus everyday always brought memories of Aria back. He had to walk the same path to his office as he did when he used to walk her to her pottery class. As soon as he passed the coffee car, the memory of her first day flashed in his mind. Her Hollis ID card. Holding hands for the first time in public. Kissing for the first time on campus. He missed her. Everywhere he went something reminded him of her.

Finally, he made it to his office. Sighing, he set his briefcase down on the desk and plopped down in his chair he leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk and hiding his face in his hands. Life was horrible. He ran his hands down his face and rested his chin in the palm of his right hand. He looked slightly to the right and saw the memory of Aria sitting there as she told him what it was like finding Ian.

His head spun to the door when he heard a knock. His eyes widened when he saw Jackie walking in. It was happening all over again. She smiled over at him. "Hey, Z!"

Ezra smiled.

"Some of us are going out for drinks after work. You want to come?" she asked. Ezra opened his mouth to protest but Jackie held up her hand. "Let me guess. You're not in the mood." Ezra snapped his mouth close and sighed. She nodded. "Are you okay? You seem different the past few months." It had been four months since he and Aria had broken up. The pain in his heart made it seem like only yesterday.

"I'm fine," he assured her. She nodded not quite believing him.

"If you want to talk I'm here." She smiled at him and walked out. Ezra's soft smile faded as she walked out. He sighed and clenched his jaw. He needed to get her off his mind but everything he tried failed. She was everywhere. Somebody was always bringing her up. Whether they meant to or not.

The day, like every other day, went by slowly. Ezra was grateful when it ended. He smiled at his students as they made their way out of his lecture hall. He knew that some of his female students were attracted to him. Some had even come up to him and told him. But none of them were anything compared to Aria. They're passion for Literature didn't even compare to Aria's. He and Aria thought about things the same way. It was easy to discuss these things with her.

Once he got home, he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass and poured himself a glass of scotch. He downed it in one gulp and then poured him another. He closed his eyes and let the liquid make its way down his throat. He sighed. He fixed himself a quick sandwich before getting in the shower. When he got out, he fell on his bed and was asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks had passed and Ezra was getting ready for Hardy's wedding. He stood in front of the full body length mirror and tied his tie. He was wearing a dark suit with a white dress shirt and dark grey tie. Hardy had decided not to go all out on the tuxes which Ezra was thankful for. He had never been one to love shopping. In fact, he loathed the idea. The only time he went shopping was when he absolutely had to.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He should be attending this wedding with Aria by his side not going solo. He knew exactly what his father would say to him in this moment. He had somehow managed to screw up yet another good relationship. His father's drinking had caused him a lot of pain growing up. His father never got physical but emotionally, he beat the crap out of him. He could never live up to his brother. His brother was married with two kids by the young age of twenty-five. Ezra was twenty-three and he didn't even have a girlfriend. Anymore.

Ezra cleared his mind. This was not a day to dwell on the past. His best friend was getting married to a wonderful girl. Stacey was better than Ezra could have hoped for his friend. Before Hardy and Stacey had gotten together, Hardy tried hooking her and Ezra up. Ezra knew she was a really good person but the spark wasn't there. He saw early on that Stacey and Hardy were meant for each other but remained silent allowing them to figure it out on their own. Within a few days of Ezra and Stacey's first and last date, they came to their senses and started dating. Three months later and they're getting married.

Stacey was the one girl who was able to change Hardy. In college, he was always the party boy. Brought a girl home and then woke up the next morning beside a completely different one. One night stands occurred often with him. Stacey, as far as Ezra knew, was Hardy's only true relationship. His first and, hopefully, his only true love.

Ezra knocked on Hardy's door and smiled when he swung the door open. Excitement and nervousness filled his eyes as he realized it was time. The two of them made their way to the front of the church. They could feel everyone's eyes on them. Ezra patted his friend on the back when he started chewing on his fingernails. Hardy looked over at him and Ezra shook his head. Hardy immediately put his hand down. The music cued and a groomsmen and bridesmaid made their way down the aisle. A few minutes later, everyone was standing and watching the doorway.

Hardy looked to Ezra with worried eyes when Stacey didn't appear when she should. Ezra looked back at him and shook his head. Some people in the back of the church looked around the corner but didn't see her. Hardy leaned back and whispered to Ezra, "What if she stood me up?"

Ezra hit him in the back. "She wouldn't do that to you. She loves you," Ezra whispered back. Hardy sighed and swallowed. Someone at the back pointed to the piano and he began the song over. Stacey appeared in the doorway with a bright smile. Hardy visibly released the tension in his shoulders. Ezra smiled and shook his head. "Told you," Ezra whispered teasingly. Hardy chose to ignore him.

After the groom and brides first kiss as a married couple, they turned to their guests. "The reception is being held downstairs! Let's go eat!" Hardy yelled excitedly. Everyone laughed and cheered as they followed the groom and bride out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ezra was seated at a table in the corner as he watched the bride and groom share their first dance. He smiled. They were perfect for each other. They evened the other out. Hardy was messy, Stacey was neat. Hardy was a party animal, Stacey was calm and studious. Perfect harmony like Yin and Yang.

After their first dance, Stacey walked over to Ezra. "Come on." She held out her hand to him. Ezra pursed his lips in thought before rolling his eyes and taking her hand. She grinned at him as she led him to the dance floor. They danced slowly to the slow song that was playing.

"I think you made Hardy the happiest man in the world today, Stace," he mumbled. Stacey smiled from ear to ear.

"Well, he makes me the happiest woman in the world." Ezra raised one eyebrow and Stacey rolled her eyes. "Sappy, I know. Maybe someday you'll find that special someone. You're a great guy, Ezra. You just need to open yourself to the possibility that there is someone out there for you."

Ezra smiled softly. "I know there is. I think I lost her though." Stacey pursed her lips. Since her and Hardy had gotten together, she and Ezra had gotten closer. She was the only one he shared his feelings with. He would have shared his broken heart with Hardy but he figured the guy hadn't been broken hearted a day in his life.

"Hey, Ezra! Don't be trying to take my girl!" Hardy shouted from a table nearby. Ezra turned his head to look over his shoulder. He turned back to Stacey. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his friend give him a mock glare. Ezra and Stacey laughed. Ezra's laughter died slowly as he saw Aria appear in the doorway to the reception hall. He slowly came to a halt. Stacey furrowed her brow and turned around.

Aria stared over at him and gave him a soft smile and wave. He returned the gesture before making his way over to her. She looked beautiful. The long black cocktail dress framed her curvy body well. Her hair was slightly curled just the way he liked it. He stopped in front of her and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey," she returned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Aria opened her mouth. "Aria! Glad you could make it!" Ezra turned to hardy and furrowed his brow. Hardy ignored him and walked up to Aria to give her a hug. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned to face Ezra. "I invited Aria here to my wedding. She had plans that made her late." Aria looked down at her feet. Ezra couldn't seem to meet her eye. He wanted her to see exactly what he felt. He was overjoyed to see her. Maybe this was a chance to win her back. Maybe they could get back together.

"I'm sorry I missed it. I bet it was beautiful."

"Well, you can go look at the altar. Nobody has cleaned up yet. Ezra will have to escort you because my beautiful new wife over there wants me to join her," he stated happily as he pointed to the woman across the room. Aria smiled as he walked away. Ezra motioned behind her. She turned and walked up the steps with Ezra close behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wow," Aria whispered as she opened the doors leading into the chapel. Ezra smiled to himself in satisfaction. She spun around as she observed her surroundings. White and pink were everywhere. It was simple but elegant. "This is…" Aria paused to find the right word as she took another look around, "beautiful." Ezra smiled and nodded at her.

"Thank you," he said. Aria's gaze fell on him. The confusion that filled her eyes made Ezra chuckle. "I did the wedding planning. Everything from the flowers to the type of wedding cake was all me." He grinned at her when her eyes grew wide in wonderment.

"Well, remind me to get you to plan my wedding," she stated. Ezra's grin fell slowly as he looked at her back. She began walking up the aisle much like the bride did. He stood at the last row of seats with his hands deep in his pockets as he watched her back. His eyes lowered slightly and he clenched his jaw taking deep breaths. She stood where the bride and groom shared their first kiss and she turned to Ezra with pursed lips.

"How are you?" he asked after a moment of silent staring. He took a small step forward.

Aria smiled at him genuinely. "Good. I've been good." They stared at each for what seemed like centuries before Aria shook her head softly. "What about you?" she asked.

Ezra opened his mouth and shook his head. Should he tell her he had been missing her? Should he lie and say he's been good as well? Should he tell her he met someone? Ezra clenched his jaw.

His gaze fell on Aria again and he smiled. "Fine." Aria narrowed her eyes at him. He put on as much of a brave face as he could to show her he wasn't lying when in truth he was. She nodded softly. Ezra took a few more steps until he was standing at the first row seats looking up at her. They stood their in silence. Aria was looking down at her feet and fiddling with her hands. Something Ezra knew she only did when she was nervous about something. "Aria…?"

She looked up at him and quickly said, "I love Jason." Ezra stared at her blankly. His jaw dropped slightly and he took a deep breath. He averted his eyes away from her and licked his lips. Ouch. He swallowed the large lump in his throat before turning back to Aria with a smile.

"I'm happy for you," he said softly. He applauded himself for not showing too much emotion. He thought he saw hurt in her eyes but it soon vanished and he was left wondering if he'd imagined it.

Aria smiled. "Thanks," she barely whispered. Ezra nodded. Aria stepped down and walked swiftly past him. "We should get back," was she said.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," he sounded back. He stood motionless leaning his hip against the row to his right. He stared straight ahead as he heard the door close. He took a deep breath and sat down in the front row. Placing his elbows on his knees, he continued to stare straight ahead. He heard a throat clearing but didn't look to see who it was.

He felt someone sit down beside him on his right. "I heard," Hardy stated quietly. Ezra nodded.

"Kick to the gut," he replied emotionless. He felt Hardy's eyes on him but refused to look at him. Hardy sighed. Ezra finally turned to Hardy. Judging by the look upon his friends face, he could tell Ezra was in pain. "You should get back. It's your wedding day. Go have fun," Hardy was about to protest when Ezra beat him to it, "Go," he said forcefully. He needed to be alone. Hardy sighed and got up. Ezra stared straight ahead until he heard the door softly click. Tears began to well in his eyes before he placed his face in his hands and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ezra wiped his eyes once more and his hand under his nose once before opening the door and plastering a fake smile on his face. Hardy immediately grabbed him by the shoulder and led him to a table. "Are you good?" he asked quietly. Ezra looked at Aria dancing with a random guy on the dance floor before returning his gaze to Hardy. He smiled and nodded. Hardy returned the smile. "All right! Let's get this party started!"

Ezra raised an eyebrow and took a look around. "In a church?" he asked laughing. Hardy shook his head and went up to the front stage. He cut the music off and everyone turned their attention to him. He grabbed the mic and grinned out at his audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen who were chosen to attend the wedding up Hardy and Stacey, I'm afraid the church is going to be closing for the night." Moans were heard throughout the crowd. Hardy grinned. "But have no fear because the night is still young!" Some of the guys Ezra remembered from Hollis cheered loudly. "We're moving this party to my house!" Everyone cheered as Hardy returned the mic to its stand. He walked back over to Ezra who was shaking his head laughing.

"Is your wife okay with this? I mean isn't your honeymoon supposed to start tonight?" he asked.

Hardy shook his head. "Her idea, bro. I'm telling you. She's perfect for me," he stated putting emphasis on perfect. Ezra nodded and looked over at the blushing bride. She was laughing and having fun with a few of her friends. Hardy looked over where Ezra was looking before turning back to his friend. "You know, she's single."

Ezra furrowed his brow as he looked at his friend. "I'm pretty sure you just married her," he teased. Hardy rolled his eyes.

"Not Stacey, dumbass. Sabrina," he said motioning toward his wife and the blonde next to her. Ezra gave the girl a once over. She wasn't that bad looking. In fact, Ezra couldn't find one thing wrong with the girl appearance wise. She was tall but not too tall. Her face was angelic but hinted at a playful edge too. "Come on, Ezra. What better way to get over an ex than to find someone else to satisfy your needs?" Hardy said.

Ezra looked to his friend and pursed his lips. Hardy sighed, clapped Ezra on the shoulder, and followed the crowd out of the church. Ezra stood up and followed Sabrina and Stacey out. Maybe Hardy was right. Maybe he should move on. Sabrina was normally his type but so far his type wasn't working for him. They just seemed to leave him. First Jackie then Aria. Ezra sighed.

He stepped forward and put a hand on the small of Stacey's back. She whipped around and Ezra shot his hand up in surrender. "Whoa! Easy, killer. It's just me!" he smiled. Relief flooded Stacey's features.

"Ezra, you scared the shit out of me!"

Ezra smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he mumbled. He looked over at Sabrina who had an eyebrow raised and was giving him a once over. Her eyes met his and they shared a smile.

"Oh, Ezra, this is Sabrina. We went to high school together. Sabrina, this is Ezra. He's Hardy's old college roommate," Stacey introduced them. Ezra held out his hand.

Sabrina took it as her realization sunk in. "You're the guy Hardy was telling me about earlier. That I should hook up with," she stated. Ezra closed his eyes and shook his head. Sabrina giggled as a blush crept to Ezra's cheeks.

"Yeah, well Hardy is always trying to set me up with someone," Ezra replied. Sabrina looked down at there still clasped hands. Ezra looked down also and dropped her hand as if it were on fire. Sabrina looked up and smiled while biting her lip. Ezra licked his lips as he watched her teeth bite down on her lip. He cleared his throat and motioned forward. "We should probably go. Hardy is probably looking for his wife." Stacey and Sabrina turned to walk to their car. Ezra watched them as Stacey leaned over and whispered something into Sabrina's ear causing them both to break out in a fit of giggles. Ezra smiled and shook his head as he headed to his own vehicle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as Ezra stepped foot into Hardy's house, he felt Hardy grab his shoulder for the second time that day. Ezra just couldn't seem to enter a room without Hardy hauling him off somewhere. They ended up in the kitchen. Hardy poured something into a glass before handing it to Ezra. Ezra took it and looked down at the liquid before staring at Hardy.

"Absinthe," he answered Ezra's unasked question. Ezra raised his eyebrows and nodded before sipping the liquid.

Hardy sipped his own glass while staring at Ezra who lifted a brow at his friend. Hardy smiled. "So, I saw you talking to Stacey and Sabrina at the church before we left." Ezra simply nodded intentionally leaving out the details. Hardy shook his head. "So…? How'd it go, man?" he asked with a grin. Ezra returned the grin and raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, somebody approached Sabrina about me." Ezra looked pointedly at Hardy who looked in the other direction attempting to find something else to focus on. "Somebody said that we should hook up." Hardy brought the glass up to his lips and sipped the liquid averting his eyes away from Ezra. Ezra smirked he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled at Sabrina.

"Hey," she whispered with a wide smile. Her bright blue eyes shown.

Ezra smiled back. "Hi," he whispered.

"Want to dance?" she yelled over the music when it started. All Day by Cody Simpson sounded throughout the house.

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "To this?" he asked motioning to the ceiling. Sabrina smiled and nodded. Ezra shook his head slightly before setting his glass down and holding his hand out to her. She laughed and took his hand. They walked to the living room hand in hand. She stood very close to him as she danced. Ezra, not knowing what to do, just stood there swaying softly. His eyes roamed her body as she moved with such gracefulness. He laughed and looked around him. Aria was standing by herself near the doorway watching him. He saw hurt on her face as she opened the door and walked out. He leaned in close to Sabrina's ear. "I'll be back in a minute," he shouted. He didn't give her time to respond before following Aria out.

"Aria!" he shouted. She stopped and turned to him with a smile.

"Hey," she said as he ran up to her. He let out a huff of air.

"Where you going? The party is just starting," he stated. Aria shrugged.

"Not my thing. I don't really know anyone."

Ezra shrugged. "Well, I don't either."

Aria raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Apparently you know her _very _well," she spat out. Ezra narrowed his eyes at her.

"You just told me you love someone else besides me. I don't think you have a right to be jealous of whom I may or may not be seeing." Aria clenched her jaw and nodded.

"I should go," she said softly before turning and walking to her car.

Ezra closed his eyes. "Aria…" he breathed out as she got in her car and drove off. He brought a hand up to his face and ran it down it softly. He pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing his eyes. He stood there looking defeated until he felt a pair of hands on his hips. He turned and smiled when he saw Sabrina.

"Who was that?" she asked as she stepped closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist hesitantly. He tightened his grip on her waist making them come chest to chest when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just an old friend." Sabrina smiled up at him. They stared at each other for a while before the both leaned in slowly and softly touched lips. Sabrina tightened her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A year had passed since he met Sabrina. They hadn't worked out. It was fine for a little while but they started growing apart. They both wanted different things. She lived in Los Angeles and he lived in Rosewood. They both refused to move. Ezra appreciated the time they had together. She helped him get over the one person he thought he would never be able to forget.

He never forgot Aria. He just managed to find away to move on. Ezra smiled to himself as the song he remembered listening to over and over again sound throughout his car.

_I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
>But these four walls close in more everyday<br>And I'm dying inside  
>And nobody knows it but me<em>

_Like a clown I put on a show_  
><em>The pain is real even if nobody knows<em>  
><em>And I'm crying inside<em>  
><em>And nobody knows it but me<em>

_Why didn't I say the things I needed to say_  
><em>How could I let my angel get away<em>  
><em>Now my world is a-tumblin' down<em>  
><em>I can say it clearly but you're no where around<em>

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad_  
><em>And I just keep thinking about the love that we had<em>  
><em>And I'm missing you<em>  
><em>And nobody knows it but me<em>

_How blue can I get you could ask my heart_  
><em>Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart<em>  
><em>A million words just couldn't say just how I feel<em>  
><em>A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still<em>

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad_  
><em>And I just keep thinking about the love that we had<em>  
><em>And I'm missing you<em>  
><em>And nobody knows it but me<em>

_The nights are so lonely_  
><em>The days are so sad<em>  
><em>I just keep thinking<em>  
><em>About the love that we had<em>  
><em>Nobody knows it but me<em>

The way he felt after Aria left him was horrible. He spent days in his apartment. He called into work several times just because he was afraid he's run into her on campus or that he'd run into her father. He was afraid of having to turn down another dinner invitation. He still missed Aria but it wasn't something that controlled his life anymore. She had moved on a year ago and now so had he. He walked onto campus with his head held high. He would constantly run into Byron and not so much as flinch when Aria was brought into the conversation.

Aria was still with Jason. They were happy. Byron and Ella still didn't like him. Byron joked with Ezra that he'd rather have him as a son-in-law one day instead of Jason. Ezra chuckled nervously at that.

Ezra was in his office grading papers when he heard his door open. He didn't look up assuming the person would say something. After a while, no one had spoken. He looked up and immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind. Immediately, a bright smile filled his features. He turned his head slightly to kiss the lips of the woman with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful," he mumbled against her lips.

Simone smiled and kissed him again. Ezra had made a trip to New York about three months ago to meet with Simone's editor. He grabbed a coffee with her and realized something he was unable to see when Ella had first introduced them. She was amazing. She was everything he was looking for. She was smart, successful, beautiful, and so much more. They soon began to date. They saw each other every weekend. One weekend he'd go to her and the next she'd come to him.

He spun around in his chair and grabbed her waist pulling her onto his lap. She giggled as she wrapped one arm around his neck and laid the other on his chest. He looked up into her eyes and grinned before leaning up slowly and kissing her lips softly. She giggled.

"You ready to go?" she asked. Ezra nodded and they both stood. Ezra grabbed her hand and led her out of his office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ezra was whistling as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys. He looked down to find the key to his car as he walked through the mall parking lot when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He looked up and to his right to see Aria walking over to him with her friends. He grinned back as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey!" Aria said happily.

Ezra grinned back. "Hey," he replied genuinely. They stood there not sure what to do until Ezra stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She placed one hand on his lower back and the other on his stomach as she leaned into the sideways hug. Her friends shared a look.

"Hey girls," he looked over to Hanna, Spencer, and Emily as he released Aria from his grasp. They smiled and returned the sentiment. Aria turned to them with her back to Ezra. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily stared at her with wide eyes. Spencer looked back up at Ezra and smiled.

"Well, we should go inside. We have a lot of shopping to do. Nice to see you again, Mr. Fitz," she replied pushing Emily and Hanna toward the store. Ezra gave her a sheepish smile. Aria turned to Ezra with a blush on her cheeks. Ezra grinned down at her.

They stared into each others eyes silently until Aria broke it. "So, how have you been?" she asked quietly.

Ezra raised his eyebrows. Should he tell her about Simone? Did she already know?

"How's Sabrina?" she continued in a soft voice. Guess that answers that question. Ezra opened his mouth to speak but couldn't manage to find the words. He licked his lips and peered down at his keys.

Looking back up at Aria with a squint, Ezra smiled. "We broke up, actually."

Aria's eyes widened and she opened her mouth wide. "I am so sorry. I didn't know…" she trailed off as she shook her head. Ezra shook his head and chuckled.

"No worries. It's been a while. Truth be told, it wasn't really going anywhere. We wanted different things, I suppose. Sound familiar?" he asked with a soft laugh. Aria smiled slightly and looked down. Ezra's smile fell and he looked up angry with himself. "I didn't mean to…"

Aria swallowed and shook her head. "No. It's-It's fine. Really," she assured him. Ezra nodded.

"So, how are you and Jason?" he asked. It still hurt him to talk about Jason. It was a sore topic as it would be for any guy who lost the love of the life to this man.

Aria smiled brightly at the sound of Jason's name. "Good! We're doing great. My family is still not on the Jason boat yet but I think everything will work out in the end." Ezra nodded. In the end? Did that mean she planned on marrying him? The same guy everyone else tried to stay away from?

Ezra swallowed the familiar lump in his throat before replying. "Well, I'm sure your parents just want you to be happy. Obviously, that's Jason and not…" he trailed off as he realized what he was about to say. Aria stared up at him with pure hazel eyes.

"And not what?" she asked softly.

Ezra gazed back into her beautiful eyes. He shook his head and smiled. He cleared his throat before saying, "I, uh, I'm moving." Aria nodded slowly. Ezra looked down at his finger fiddling with his keys as he said, "To New York."

The slight smile that graced Aria's features vanished immediately. Ezra clenched his jaw as he saw the water form in her eyes before she averted her attention back to the store. She looked back at him with a smile. "Good for you. Any particular reason why?" she asked knowingly.

Ezra smiled and nodded. "I met someone. She's…" he trailed off and chuckled, "She's amazing." Aria returned the smile and nodded. He didn't understand. If things were going so great with Jason, why did she look sad that he was leaving?

"What's her name?" Aria's voice was so quiet that Ezra had to strain to hear. The color drained from Ezra's face as he stared back at her with an open mouth. How was he supposed to tell Aria he was dating the one girl her mom had introduced him to? The same girl that back when Aria and he were together, put a damper on their relationship during the Dance-A-Thon?

Ezra clenched his jaw and looked down. He looked back up at Aria silently. Aria tilted her head and bit out, "Jackie?"

Ezra's face softened. "No, not Jackie."

"Do I know her?" Aria mused. Ezra nodded. Aria tilted her head in question.

Ezra closed his eyes and blurted out, "Simone." He bit his lip as he opened his eyes to gauge Aria's reaction. The hurt that filled her eyes pained him terribly. She bit her tongue and nodded as she looked at her feet. "Aria, I would have told you sooner but I hadn't seen you."

"How long?" was all she asked.

"A few months."

Aria smiled to keep from tearing up. She nodded and looked back at the store. She pointed to it as she faced him. "I should go. My friends are waiting for me."

"Aria…" he said desperately wanting to talk about it with her. Aria shook her head with a soft smile.

"Don't. You're happy, I can see it. I'm happy, too. I have Jason and you have Simone. Win, win situation." Ezra lifted the corners of his mouth slightly as he watched her. She nodded and leaned up to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye, Ezra," she whispered. Ezra flashed back to the day of Alison's funeral. It was all too familiar. He clenched his jaw as he watched her retreating back. He closed his eyes and let a silent tear free itself from his eye.

**A/N: I promise you, folks. This is, in fact, an Ezria story. Lol. They will go through a lot but I think you will enjoy the outcome. I'd also like to take this time to thank everyone who has read this story so far and those of you who have reviewed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ezra was happy. He and Simone had been together for a year and a half. Lately, the thought of proposing to her loomed in his mind. There was something holding him back. He knew what it was but he didn't want to admit it. He was over her. He was finally happy with someone who was willing to give them a try. Of course, Ezra and Simone had had their ups and downs but what couple didn't. Nobody is perfect. No relationship is perfect. Ezra was one to know that.

He hadn't spoken to Aria much since that day in the parking lot. Occasionally, he and Simone would visit the Montgomery's but Jason and her parents were always around. They, along with Simone, still had no idea that Aria once dated her English teacher. She always put on this facade whenever they were around. Sometimes, they'd be left alone and the wall she built around herself would fall. She'd give him a look that pained him but she refused to speak.

Ezra had been thinking a lot about the choices he had made in his life. Was he satisfied with the way things were? He knew he had some things he needed to settle with Aria before he was able to move on and marry this incredible woman but would he be able to move on even after getting closure with Aria? Or would he just fall more in love with Aria leaving Simone no room in his heart?

Simone was great. She was everything he could have hoped for but she wasn't the only woman that consumed his mind lately. Hell, Aria had always been in the back of his mind since he had met her. Those times he tried desperately to stay away from her, she was always there. She was…everywhere.

Ezra looked out over the ocean in front of him. He and Simone had taken a vacation and decided to go to the beach. Simone was grabbing a coffee with a few friends leaving him to sit on the beach and think about his life. He pondered over their last visit to Rosewood when Aria sprung a surprise on everyone including her parents.

They were having dinner like always and out of nowhere Aria and Jason stand up. Everyone turns their attention to them as they look at each other with smiles. Aria turns back to the table and looks at each face. She smiles softly at Ezra before turning back to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, there's something Jason and I would like to tell you." She grinned as she looked up at Jason. The horrified looks on Ella and Byron's face said they knew what was coming. Aria held out her left hand and squealed, "We're getting married!" Her friends, who changed their opinion of Jason, jumped up and grabbed her hand. The leaned in as they admired the ring on her ring finger. Everyone had stood up to give her a hug and admire the ring while Ezra just sat motionless.

He had had no idea what to do. The feeling in his stomach that he felt at Hardy's wedding when she told him she loved Jason came back. He was still in love with Aria Montgomery.

Ezra shook his head to rid the thoughts. He chuckled. Wasn't the purpose of a beach to clear your mind, not add more thoughts? He had talked to Hardy just before coming to the beach. He had pretty much told Ezra to take the chance. Ask this wonderful woman he loved to marry him. Ezra had even bought a ring. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out its case. He flipped it open and stared down at the simple engagement ring.

He laughed. He felt like he was on The Bachelor. That he had two women to choose from in the end. He could only choose one. In reality, though, he only had one woman. The other had left him long ago to be with the guy she was now engaged to.

Should he ask Simone to marry him? Should he ask Simone to marry him? Those thoughts played themselves over and over in his mind.

"Ezra!" he quickly snapped out his thought. He closed the case and stuffed in his pocket before looking over his shoulder at Simone who was running toward him. He gave her smile as she slid up beside him. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders and placed the other on his arm. She rested the side of her head on his shoulder as the both looked out at the ocean. "Aria called while I was out for coffee. She and Jason set a date. This weekend."

Ezra's head sprung to face her. "What?" he asked shocked. Simone nodded her head as she stared back at him. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

Simone shrugged. "I don't know. They say they love each other. Love doesn't come with time. If its there, its there. If not," Simone shrugged, "then its not."

Ezra nodded before looking back at the ocean. He needed to think about what he wanted to do. He only had a little over a week to decide if he wanted to take a leap of faith and come clean to Aria. Ask for her to give him a second chance. Tell her he loved her and didn't want to be with anyone else. The only thing holding him back was: Did she feel the same?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ezra stood along side Simone as they chatted with Ella and Byron Montgomery. The church was elegant. It was much like Hardy's had been. Ezra was glad that Aria hadn't kept to her earlier declaration that she'd get Ezra to plan her wedding. That would have been pure torture for him. Something he couldn't handle.

The voices of his girlfriend and the Montgomery's were muffled as he thought things through once more. He loved Simone. He loved Aria. Did he love Aria enough to let her move on? Did he love Simone enough to marry her? Should he be honest to both women? Ezra closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, honey?" Simon asked lovingly. Ezra nodded. As the time moved on, realization began to settle in. Aria was getting married. She was no longer going to be single. He couldn't just tell her a week, a month, a year from now how he felt and still feels and expect her to drop everything. He couldn't expect her to leave Jason behind if he let her marry him without so much as telling her of his feelings. He was in love with the woman who broke his heart.

He grabbed Simone's elbow. "We need to talk in private," he whispered into her ear. She turned back to him in confusion but nodded. He led her to an empty room. Closing the door, he kept his back to her.

"Ezra?" she asked. He turned to her. This hurt more than he thought it would. Maybe he should just leave everything alone. He was finally in a loving relationship. He shook his head. He wasn't in love with the woman standing in front of him.

Ezra took a step forward. He opened his mouth to speak but came up empty. He shook his head and looked down. When he looked back up at Simone, a sad smile was on her face. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" she asked softly. He sighed and nodded his head sadly. "I had a feeling. You've been distant for a while now."

"It's not you. It's me."

"That's what they all say," she responded with a smirk.

Ezra shook his head and stepped forward. "I'm serious though. I do love you, Simone. You're great. You're everything I ever wanted in a woman." Ezra looked down. "I fell in love with someone a long time ago. I fooled myself into thinking I was over her when in fact I'm not. I never really was. All I managed to do was muffle the voices inside my head telling me that." Simone smiled at him. "I am so sorry," he whispered.

She stepped forward and cupped his face. She smiled. "I love you, Ezra." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips before walking past him and out the door. Ezra let the tears fall. He heard the door open and close behind him. He turned when he felt a presence behind him.

"The Montgomery's said I'd find you in here," he said. Ezra smiled slightly and nodded. Aria must have invited him. Hardy sighed before sitting down in a chair. "You broke up with her." It was more of a statement than a question. Ezra chuckled. He knew him so well. Ezra nodded as he sat down beside his friend.

They both remained quiet for a little while. Ezra leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He spread his hands apart and shrugged. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Aria?" Hardy muttered knowingly. Ezra looked sideways at his friend and nodded. Hardy heaved a sigh. "Look, I know I haven't always been on the Ezria boat." Ezra gave his friend a smirk before he continued. "But even I can see how much you love the girl. She's no longer your student Ezra. She's no longer sixteen. I like Aria. She's good for you. But if you plan on being with her, I suggest you get your ass in gear. She's getting married in less than twenty minutes and you're in here telling _me _you love her." Ezra looked at his friend blankly. Hardy groaned. "Go!" He gave his friend a shove. Ezra grinned and rushed out the door in search of Aria Montgomery.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ezra opened the door and his breath was blown away. Aria stood with her back to him as she tilted her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at him in the mirror and gave a small smile.

"Hey," she whispered. Ezra stepped in and softly closed the door behind him. He motioned to her dress and tried to speak but sighed in defeat. Her long white gown was simple but very Aria-like. Her hair was up in a bun.

Ezra smiled at her brightly before finally catching his breath. "You look beautiful," he said genuinely. Aria smiled at him in return.

"You look good, too," she replied with the same tone. He grinned at her. She finally turned around to face him. Ezra felt his hands become clammy and decided to stuff them deep into his pockets.

"I-uh…" he paused for a moment and sucked on his bottom lip before continuing, "I wasn't expecting you to invite me." Aria knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "After…everything." He knew he didn't need to elaborate. She knew exactly what he meant. She nodded and looked down.

She looked back up at him and flipped her bangs out of her face. "Yeah, well, I had to invite Simone." Ezra's jaw slackened as he stared down at his feet. He looked up when he heard Aria chuckle. "Ezra, relax. I was just kidding. Of course I'd invite you. We're friends." Ezra felt a tug on his heart when she described them as friends. That was the word he didn't want to hear from her glossy lips. That was a step down for them. Or maybe it was a step up. He couldn't really place their status the past few years.

Ezra smiled at her softly. She beamed back at him as she turned back to the mirror to finish applying her make-up. She was glowing. She seemed happy. What was he doing? This woman is happy with the guy she's with. They were in a good place right now. If he told her his feelings, it could just send them back down the hole he had been desperately climbing out of the past few years.

"You okay?" Aria asked as she began putting eyeliner on. Ezra nodded.

He paused. There was only one way to know if she was truly happy. "Are you happy, Aria?" he asked. She stopped the drawing and looked at him in the mirror. She took the pencil away from her face and turned to him. She stared at him blankly for a few seconds before smiling.

"Yeah, I am." Ezra felt that kick in the gut again. He tugged the edges of his mouth up slightly before looking down at his shoes. She turned back to the mirror. He couldn't tell her. She was happy. He couldn't ruin that. All he ever seemed to do was hurt her and he wasn't about to make that same mistake again.

"Good," he replied shortly. He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Remember our first date?" he asked with a grin. "I mean our first official date?" Aria chuckled and nodded. Ezra sat down on the arm of the chair beside him. Aria turned back to him and dropped the pencil in the bag on the counter. She walked over to him gracefully and sat down in the chair.

"How could I forget? For once, we didn't have to hide our relationship. You picked me up in a limo!" They shared a chuckle and knowing look. "You know, I never told you this because I didn't want you to worry, but my mom had a ticket to go to that museum." Ezra lifted his head up a little bit in shock. "I didn't know until the next day. I found the ticket in my dads pocket and he said it was moms. She didn't actually go though. Relax." Ezra smiled. "It was scary when I didn't know for sure if she saw us."

"It didn't ever really occur to me until after we had broken up but maybe your parents wouldn't have reacted as badly as we think. We couldn't have been that good at hiding our feelings. They had to have some indication of our feelings towards one another." Ezra tilted his head as he waited for a response. Aria smiled.

"They knew my feelings, I think. They thought it was only a schoolgirl crush though." Ezra breathed out a chuckle in response. Aria smiled up at him. She sobered up before speaking, "Why are we taking this trip down memory lane?"

Ezra sobered up as well and looked down at his hands resting in his lap. This was his last chance. Should he tell her? Should he let her live her life with the man she was about to marry? Was she happier with Jason than she was with him? He looked up at her and smiled.

Shrugging, he replied, "I don't know. Just thought it'd be nice." Aria raised an eyebrow. Ezra swallowed before telling her, "Simone and I broke up. Just before I came in here, actually."

"What did you do?" she asked teasingly. Ezra smiled softly.

"I broke up with her." Ezra looked down into Aria's hazel eyes telling her everything through his gaze that he wanted to tell her out loud. The smile faltered from Aria's face as realization dawned. She opened her mouth to speak. Ezra cleared his throat and stood. No reason for her to say anything. He wanted her to be happy. He smiled down at her. "I better let you finish getting ready. See you later, Mrs. Aria DiLaurentis." He gave her a sad smile before opening the door and closing it behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ezra scanned the crowded room. He looked over and saw Simone motioning for him to sit with her. Ezra smiled and took his seat next to her. He looked to the front of the room to see Jason standing there with a smile gracing his features. Ezra wanted to punch the smile off his face. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I have a question," Simone leaned into his side and whispered. "Is it Aria?" she questioned. Ezra turned to her and looked at her blankly. What was he supposed to say? Yes, I'm in love with the girl you used to baby-sit. I'm in love with the girl who used to be my student. I'm in love with the girl who is about to get married and shatter my heart. Simone smiled at him momentarily before returning her eyes to the front. Ezra stared at the side of her face until the music started. The crowd around him stood. He glanced around quickly before standing himself. He was on the end so he had a clear view of Aria walking down the aisle with her arm laced with her fathers.

Her eyes made contact with Ezra's as they slowly made their way to the front. He gave her a smile which she returned. Her eyes shifted to Jason as she passed him. Ezra scrunched his eyebrows together hoping to keep his feelings in check.

Ezra sat there looking at the couple. They looked at each other happily. They were holding hands. They were in love. Ezra muffled out the voices around him as he watched them. He had done the right thing. Not telling Aria about his feelings allowed her to move on with someone who would treat her right. Who would be there for her no matter what. Ezra faintly heard Jason say "I do." Ezra clenched his jaw, knitted his eyebrows together, looked away from the couple and shook his head. Silently, he stood and made his way out of the church.

As he was walking down the steps, he pulled at his tie. He was hot. His blood was boiling. He had just ruined any chance he had at winning Aria's heart back. She was going to be married. He stepped off the last step and turned back to the chapel hoping Aria would burst through the doors and jump into his arms. He swallowed as he waited. Tears fell from his eyes silently as the doors remained closed. Defeated, he turned and slowly made his way to his car. He got in and drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ezra downed another glass of scotch as he ignored a call from Hardy. It was the sixth time he had called him since Ezra had walked out on the wedding. He knew his friend was worried about him but all Ezra wanted right now was to be alone. He ran a hand through his hair before pouring himself his third glass of scotch. Holding the scotch in the air as if he was toasting another invisible glass, he took in a deep breath and downed it in one swallow. He scrunched up his face as the burning liquid made its way down his throat.

Aria DiLaurentis. Ezra clenched his jaw and poured him a glass. Aria DiLaurentis. He took a sip. Mrs. Jason DiLaurentis. Ezra stood up from the couch and threw the glass across the room with a grunt. He heaved a frustrated sigh as the glass hit the wall and broke into a million pieces. That was his heart. That glass didn't deserve to be thrown and have its pieces scattered everywhere.

Ezra stomped over to the closet and grabbed a broom. He piled the broken pieces and then threw them away. No point in trying to fix something you know can't be repaired. Ezra plopped down on the couch. He chuckled. He was referring to his heart as the glass he had thrown. He was losing his mind. He picked up the bottle of scotch only to sit it back down. He had enough for one night. He was in pain now there was no reason for him to wake up in pain tomorrow.

Ezra threw on a pair of black pajama pants and crawled under the silk covers on his bed. He sighed as he closed his eyes and let the coolness of the sheets wrap around his bare torso. He was just about ready to fall into a deep slumber when there was a soft knock on his door. He opened one eye and looked at the door willing the person on the other side to go away. Whoever it was knocked again. Ezra clenched his jaw. Just go away! He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs when they knocked again. He threw the covers off of him. "Hang on!" he shouted as he stomped angrily to the door. He pulled it open and his widened in surprise.

Aria stood on the other side in purple pajama pants and a white tank top with her hair up in a ponytail. She bit on her bottom lip as she looked up at him with big round hazel eyes. "Aria," he stated softly all traces of anger diminished from his voice.

Aria smiled up at him softly. Her arms were crossed over her chest as chills graced her arms. She motioned behind him with one of her elbows. "May I c-come in?" she stuttered. Ezra stood still for a moment until Aria raised her eyebrows. He quickly opened the door wider and motioned her in. He closed the door behind her before turning back to her. She didn't go inside his apartment very far before she had turned around to address him.

"You look cold. Let me get you a sweatshirt." Ezra was making his way past her to his closet when she grabbed his arm. He turned to her and was surprised when she remained silent. They stared into each others eyes. He was confused by what he saw in the depths of her orbs. Love. Aria leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back slightly before placing her hand on the back of his neck pulling his face down to her. Ezra turned his body toward her as he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes in ecstasy. Suddenly, he remembered where he had been not four hours ago. He pulled away and grabbed her by the shoulders making sure she was arms length away. Aria knitted her eyebrows together.

"Aria, you're married." Aria opened her mouth to speak but Ezra refused to let her. "We can't be doing this. This would be worst than when you were in high school and I was your teacher. We'd be doing the same thing your dad did to your mother." Aria held up her hand for him to stop.

"Jason and I didn't get married." Ezra was trying to process what she had just said. She had said it with no emotion whatsoever. She wasn't married? He hadn't completely lost his chance? So many questions rushed into his mind.

"What? Why? How?" Aria chuckled. She smiled up at him.

"I saw you leave. Everyone was waiting for me to say I do. I told Jason we needed to talk before I said it. We left the altar to talk. We made everyone wait an hour before we came back in and told them the wedding was off." Ezra was beyond confused now. Aria must have sensed that because she clarified, "We discussed what would happen. I told him I was still in love with someone else. He was really understanding about the whole thing. I think he may have known that my whole heart wasn't in it. He just hoped he'd be able to change that once we were married. After seeing you before the wedding, I realized," Aria paused and stepped closer to Ezra. "I realized that I'm still in love with you."

A tear fell from Ezra's eye. Aria reached up to wipe it away. She shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. I must have misunderstood what you wanted when you came to see me," Aria said softly. Ezra couldn't speak. He wanted to tell she was wrong, that she understood exactly why he went to see her before the wedding but his voice had betrayed him. "I'm going to go, now," Aria nodded and made her way around Ezra. Ezra did the only thing he could do. He swung Aria around by her arm and crushed his lips to hers.

They engaged in a heated kiss before Ezra pulled away. "I love you, too. I never stopped," he whispered. Aria smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. In between chaste kisses, Ezra muttered, "Marry me." Aria kissed him deeply as she nodded. Ezra grinned against her lips as he tucked an arm under her legs and lifted her bridal-style into his arms. He walked over to the bed and laid her down on it before making them one of the happiest couple in the world.

**A/N: Well, there it is. Hope the looong wait was worth it. I told you this was an Ezria fic=P Anyways, thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I actually REALLY enjoyed writing this. Sad stories are my specialty(= They may not be the best for some readers but it is probably one of my best written stories.**


End file.
